A lure of this type is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,084. This lure comprises:                a body that can have the shape of a fish, acting as artificial bait, and defining a longitudinal axis,        a link member engaged in the body by one, inner, end thereof, and to be secured to a line via the other, outer, end, the point of engagement of the link member in the body defining the front part of the lure,        a hook arranged in the body, and        means for securing the link member and the hook in the body.        
In this patent, the securing and link means comprise two pivoting axles, parallel to each other and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, and two toothed sectors meshing with each other, each mounted on one of the axles and one carrying the link member and the other the hook.
The hook comprises two arms arranged in the same plane and each ending in a point.
In this lure, when the link member is aligned with the two axles of the securing means, the two points of the hook are hidden in the body of the artificial bait. This position is occupied when the fisherman has immersed the lure and moves it in the water by pulling on the line. Thus, since the hook is retracted, the risk of the lure snagging on weeds or roots is substantially reduced. When a fish bites on the lure, this results in torsion that causes one of the arms to move out of the hook, allowing it to hook the fish.
However, this solution raises some technical problems, which substantially increase the cost of the lure, without thereby guaranteeing optimum working conditions. In fact, in order to obtain a relative position of the sectors guaranteeing proper meshing conditions, the accuracy of the dimensions and the surface state of the sectors have to be of sufficient quality to ensure that the hook is mobile in relation to the body, which is difficult to achieve and especially to maintain over time. Moreover, if the fish remains in alignment with the body of the lure, the hook remains retracted.